Never let you go
by crimsonyaoilover
Summary: Roxas and her family think Axel had died but who is this stranger?  I hope this will be good ohh did I mention that Roxas is a girl?


Summary: Since I can't come up with a good summary (since i suck at it) please enjoy this cheesy lovely story

Disclamier: I do not own kingdom hearts square and disney do.

I Also plan on making a squeal so Enjoyyyyyyyy!

* * *

><p>Never let you go<p>

Aeris was fixing her daughters gown that she was going to wear to the ball when her daughter

Roxas complained: " Mom do I really have to go you know that I am heartbroken about Axel."

Aeris sighed and turned her daughters face to face hers /Wow she really does look like her dad/.

"Honey I know that you are upset about the whole mess but darling you might actually have fun tonight."

Roxas looked down at her lap "I don't know"

" I think you will know let me fix your hair alright?"

Roxas closed her eyes to allow her mother to fix her hair."Have I ever tell you that you have your fathers

hair?" they both were laughing since her hair was almost like her dads they were trying to get it straight but were failing

miserably.

Outside of the room there is a man with red hair and green eyes that was staring into the room when he leaned back against the wall

he grabbed his heart in pain and whispered "Roxas"

Roxas and her Mother finally were in the ballroom they were both amazed by the decorations that covered the windows, the walls it was

marvolus. "Honey I am going to sit next to your father please have a good time tonight" she kissed her daughters head and went to the

throne chair in the back of the premises. She started to walk around when she bumped into Riku and Sora. She curtsied, they bowed.

"Wow Roxas you look amazing" they both exclamied. "Why you two do to." They both have on what looked like miltary uniform, Riku's hair was pulled into

a pony tail and sora's hair was cut short they both looked amazing. They were talking for awhile till it was time to dance on the dance floor.

"Hey Roxas do you want to dance with us?" Sora asked. She didn't feel like she wanted to dance the only guy that she would ever dance with

was either dead or alive no one knows, so she said" I- think I am going to go outside for awhile." she picked up her blue gown and walked outside.

Aeris finally noticed her daughter going outside when she wanted to get up and see what was going on with her till Cloud pushed her back

on the chair."B-but Cloud" "I know love but we need to give her some space." he wanted to say more when he spotted a masked man with a red hat following in the

same direction as Roxas.

As Roxas was running down the stairs to go outside she finally caught her breath and began to walk in the direction

of the gardens. She finally let out a long sigh happily and began to twirl herself around " It is so much better to be out here than inside" "Ohh you think so your highness?"

She gasped and turned around to see where the noise was coming from "Who are you?" Just then someone came out of the shadows, he appeared to have a masked

face with a red hat, then he took off his hat and tossed it to the side revealing red hair her eyes grew wide her lover had red hair and the same colored eyes.

"I am just a mystery man claming my price" "Ohh so I am your price to be possessed then well you can't have me" She turned around and crossed her arms

He laughed "Why act so childish princess?" She turned her head to look at him "It is none of your concern" he walked over to her "And what if it is?"

"Do you remeber who I am?" he went over to her and put his arms around her waist "You must be blonde if you can't remeber me Roxas" She gasped when

she rembered that voice "Axel?"

He leaned into her ear "The one and only my love"

They stayed silent for awhile till Roxas walked away from him "You can't be my love you just can't" she wanted to run away but he caught her arm

"Let me go or I will call the guards!"

He laughed "And how is that going to be possible?"

"I don't know I just don't know now please let me go!"

"Never!" he then twirled her around and kissed her on the lips

They stayed like that for several minutes when she removed his mask to reveal her love "Roxas it's me"

She started to cry "B-but ho-..." he put his finger on her lips "It doesn't matter love I have returned and that is all that matters."

She looked away "In my mind I know you was still alive but I was scared I will never see your again and that our love isn't true"

He picked up her chin and started into those blue eyes that he had come to love "It's true and I will never leave you again"

"Never?"

"Never" then he leaned down and kissed her while Roxas's hands went around his neck. It didn't matter how long or what day or what year what they both have was now

and that was important.

Aeris leaned agaisnt the entrance to the castle staring at the couple, while Cloud came up behind her "Well what do you think?"

She laughed "I think he may stay for a long time" "He better" But he wasn't so sure if that was true.


End file.
